


Let Herself Go

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David loves when she lets go the logic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Herself Go

They were in his quarters aboard the USS Grissom. Ever since the wake, Saavik had more or less staked him out as her own, and he was more than willing to accept it. On duty, they were close friends, colleagues in some ways, and antagonists in others, given her logic to his intuition.

But in her quarters, or in his, like now, David had learned the logic fell to the floor with the uniform. He never could get enough of watching her pin him down, of the feel of her straddling his hips. She took her time then, sliding back and forth with his cock trapped between her folds, just teasing him with the wet heat he could feel there.

Even the bruises on his wrists were a part of the experience, when she'd hold them down as she finally took him deep inside, riding him, making him beg for her to speed up or move harder. It was all part of who she was, this passionate, fiery woman who kept it all pinned as carefully in place as her hair and uniform until they were alone in the bedroom.

David loved the satisfaction growing in her eyes, the set of her mouth in that sexy half-open pant as they rocked toward climax. She seemed to love his stamina, how he bucked up into her as it got harder and harder to resist the way her body fit to his cock. And then there was the way her eyes would close, when she'd let his wrists go, and he'd run his thumbs along the shells of her ears.

He loved to see her let herself go, and stop pretending just to be a Vulcan. She wasn't one or the other, but he definitely loved his Romulan in the bedroom, crying his name when they would both come together in the end.


End file.
